A Lover's Previewed Night
by BlueMoonedTigriss
Summary: WARNING: SOME Sexual Content... Black and midnight blue silk sheets await company... Passion and lust fill his once innocent orbs. Both the glow from the crescent moon and candles inflame his unflawed and bare body. FIRST LEMON! PLEASE R


_**A Lover's Previewed Night**_

_**AN: I know I shouldn't be writing anything else but this has just been BUGGING me since forever! And I think I'll write a lot more "short" stories ( thats what I call them) when I can't write anything else on my major stories. I also want to say sorry for not getting out the 2nd chapter for " It Started With Curiosity," But I wanted to make it as long as i can b/c it might take some time to get out the next chapter. So please stay with me! Thanx!**_

**XXX**

**WARNING: Some Sexual Contnent **

Passion and lust filled his once innocent blue-ish purple orbs. The doors to his pure, untouched, soul. His essence. The tension grows thick... laced heavily in the space between us. I'm locked in his alive and passionate soul, I do not see him move closer. Closing the distance between our heated bodies. We both feel the flames that lick at our souls. We both know the battle we fight. We both fear the emotion... hoping that we can hide away in the darkness. Silence is within this candle and moonlit room. A spring breeze brings his natural scent to my sensitive nose. A playful smrik finds its way to his toned face.

His top bare half is revealed to my hungry eyes. The smirk grows in arrogance. Such an ego. Soft sex jams seem to play around us, black and blue silk sheet await company.

Soft, warm, but strong hands dance around my waist and stomach. Our eyes meet as his head slowly declines toward mine. He is unsure if he will be rejected. I too incline my head towards his and our lips meet, his arms encase my small body in his strong and soft one. My fingers tease him as they too dance lightly across his back and chest. Muscles twich at my touch. My eyes close slowly, I absorb his heat.

I see the glow on his bare body. His warm tongue runs over my bottom lip, begging entrance. His wish is granted and he slowly explores with his hot tongue. Mine doing the same. His hold on me tightens and after a moment I decend and feel silk sheets mold below me. His kiss moves to my neck. His kisses are slow and soft, closed mouth that turn into open mouthed caresses.

His gentle fingers brush against my skin as he moves the strap from my bra aside. I lazily open my eyes to look at him and his lean form as a moan excapes my mouth. Both the glow from the crescent moon and candles inflame his unflawed body. His legs are on either side of my right thigh. He makes his way back up to my mouth to take it again and his right hand digs into my hair... his other hand at my lower back, pressing me to him. The kiss is strong and full of passion, while our tongues battle for dominace. His tongue over powers mine as I give into him. He runs his left hand down my right side, I arch more into him as I claw at his back. With his teeth, he moves aside the othe strap. He hovers over my body with an evil gleam in his beautiful orbs. I narrow mine at him.

His fingers dance at my upper thighs as he holds my gaze, making me arch higher. One of his hands finds the bind of my bra. Pressing himself flush against me, he steals another kiss as his left hand slips my bra off underneath us and on to the floor. Flesh to Flesh. The heat to his flame.

Instead of kissing his way down, he moves his butterfly kisses to my ear and gently nibbles on my ear before pulling at it playfully. I feel wetness from the side of my neck to the junction at my neck and shoulder, he bites down but not hard enough to draw blood. I fight the moan that threatens to spill from my swollen lips but a pleasured breath leaves me. His tongue moves lower and to my breast, sucking gently before kissing every curve and swirling his tongue while I run my hands through his hair and over his shoulders... silently trying to stop him from torturing me more.

He repeats the process to the other breast as I struggle not to moan loudly. He explores my curves and hips on my side and stomach. When he hits a sensitive spot with his tongue and soft, warm lips, I moan... grasping his hair again. I feel his arrogant smirk on my stomach. My panting is heard in the heated room. Slowly, with his fingers, he teases me, dances with his fingers over my now bare flesh. His lips once again finds mine and pushes up against me.

On his hands and knees hovering over me but still keeping the kiss, he slowly releases my mouth. My bottom lip caught in his teeth, before he sucks it gently. I moan a low moan and he touches his forehead with mine. Our breaths mingle as we pant lowly.

He plants open mouthed butterfly kisses again over every curve. He lifts his head and his whole body seem to glow in the candle and moonlit room. The moon's light reflects in his eyes, making him more enchanting. His finger brushes across my skin as he grips my underwear, I shiver in excitement. He murmurs in his strong baritone...

" Do you mind?"

His voice plays in my ears... ringing over and over...

**XXX** **_AN: I was gonna end it here buuuutttt... I think I'll continue..._**

_**IF I get some reviews!!!!!!!! ( laughs evilly, but looks nervously at readers... ) Ok just 2 or 3, maybe 5. And give me your e-mail if you want the REALLY detailed 2 piece. THANX!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

**- BMT**


End file.
